


Kissing You

by Ottermouse



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Coming In Pants, Everything's Happy and Nothing is Bad, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Teasing, Touching, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: Jon and Martin make out on Martin's couch.Kink meme fill. Happy fic that takes place in an alternate universe where nothing bad has ever happened to these two.





	Kissing You

**Author's Note:**

> Original Kink Meme Prompt: Jon is ace but is very fine with making out. Martin gets a LOT hot under the collar, and basically ends up coming in his pants. VERY embarrassing for him, but Jon is honestly fascinated. He likes taking Martin apart and making him feel so good that he loses the ability to word properly, and he looks good when he's blushing.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Simara

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Martin asked as he and Jon sat next to each other on his sofa, fingers entwined.

“Absolutely,” the archivist replied.

Martin took in a shaky breath, adjusting the placement of his legs nervously before leaning forward and giving Jon a quick kiss.

He smiled in response, amused by Martin’s shyness, before kissing him back. Jon placed an arm on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze before trailing it down Martin’s arm, then his leg, then letting it rest on top of his thigh. He peppered chaste kisses on Martin’s lips until he felt the other man relax and become more comfortable with the motions. The assistant’s hesitations began to give way as he lifted one shaking hand to cup Jon’s cheek, who leaned into it and let out a throaty sound. Martin shuffled closer to him as their kisses became deeper- lips dragging over lips, the slightest bit of tongue making the space between them wet.

Martin’s heart was pounding harder than it ever had. He couldn’t believe that  _ the _ Jonathan Sims was sitting on his couch in his flat, kissing him.

“Could you, umm.” Martin was almost afraid to ask anything of him, lest this dream dissolved into nothingness. But if it  _ wasn’t _ a dream…

“Yes, Martin?”

“Could you touch me? Please?”

“Mmm, and where would you like your touches?”

“Anywhere. Just, touch me anywhere.”

Jon gave him a sly grin before moving his hand from Martin’s thigh to slip under his shirt and brush against his bare side. Martin instantly let out a shaky, shuddering gasp.

“Like this?” Jon teased, squeezing his side before splaying his hand across the assistant’s back, pushing their bodies closer together.

Martin let out another whine, eyes closed and brows knitted. His face was flushed red and Jon enjoyed seeing the way such simple motions could take the man apart. Curious, he began to kiss him again while running his fingers up and down his back. Martin didn’t seem to know what to do as he tried to push into both Jon’s mouth and hand at the same time, little high-pitched sounds staccato-ing out of him.

Jon parted his mouth just enough to slip the tip of his tongue out and lick at Martin’s lips. The other man immediately wrapped his arms around Jon, one leg even coming up to curl over his hip. He opened his mouth wider, letting their tongues press together before Jon took his lower lip in-between his and sucked on it. Martin’s hips rocked into his and Jon couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Didn’t know I could have such an effect on you.”

“Jon,” Martin whined. “Everything you do has an effect on me.”

The archivist took his free hand and let the fingers thread through Martin’s hair before tightening his grip and giving it a tug.

“Nngh!” Martin shuddered, eyes rolling around in their sockets as pleasure rippled through him. “I… didn’t know you were into this…”

“I’m not,” Jon replied as he loosened his hold, gently massaging his scalp instead. “But I am  _ very _ into the way that  _ you _ react, Martin. For example, what happens if I touch you here?”

Jon ran a hand up Martin’s covered chest. He let out a soft whine before taking in a heavy breath.

“Or if I kiss you here?”

The archivist placed his lips against Martin’s neck, licking and kissing and sucking on the skin. The other man shook and clung to his shoulders, turning his neck further to give Jon more access.

“Just because  _ I _ may not crave or react to this doesn’t mean that I don’t enjoy watching the way that  _ you _ do.”

Martin stared into Jon’s eyes- pupils blown, face blotchy and red, lips swelling. “Kiss me?”

Jon did, and the assistant felt as though he was being devoured. Tongue and teeth and lips seemed to blend into one another and he no longer knew if he was kissing Jon back, or if his mouth was simply left open for him to take what he wanted. He rubbed his crotch against Jon’s leg frantically. His hands were grabbing at what was once a crisp white button up, crinkling it under his curled fingers, desperately clinging onto his shoulders, his back, his waist, his arms. The touch was overwhelming and not enough at the same time. Martin felt as though he was losing his head.

Then he came.

His entire body tensed, and the loudest, longest moan he’d ever let out escaped his mouth. Orgasm rolled through him and he slumped against Jon, head cradled in the crook of his neck. He panted heavily for a few moments, soul taking its time returning to his body. His legs were beginning to fall asleep, and he shifted them to a better position. That’s when he felt it, and reality came rushing back to him.

_ “Icameinmypants,”  _ he slurred, mortified.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I just…” Martin pulled back, brain still clouded with afterglow. “I came in my pants, oh my god.”

Jon laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and kissing him on the cheek. “Yes, you did. And you looked utterly beautiful while doing it.”

_ “Jooon,” _ the assistant whined. “Don’t say things like that!”

“Say what? That you’re a kind, caring, gorgeous man who I love to make out with and watch come apart under my hands? Oh, oops.”

Martin punched him lightly in the chest, face flushed from what Jon had said. “What am I going to do with you?!”

“Keep me around to cuddle with, maybe?”

Martin smiled up at him. He gave him a hug, sighing contentedly before saying,”Let me change into something more comfortable and I’ll take you up on that. You sure you don’t want me to do anything for you in return?”

“No, I’m quite alright. Knowing that I give you pleasure gives me pleasure. And seeing you orgasm was absolutely exhilarating for me.”

“Well, if you insist.” Martin got up from the couch. “But if you ever change your mind, let me know. I’d love to see you orgasm, too.”

“Of course.”

Martin kissed Jon’s forehead and began to walk towards his room when he paused, hesitating slightly.

“Jon?”

“Yes?”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

The archivist blushed, unable to stop the corners of his lips from turning up.

“And I thoroughly enjoy being in your company.”

Martin couldn’t help himself from doing a quick happy dance in the middle of the floor, and he could feel his cheeks beginning to hurt from how much he was smiling.

“Alright, I’ll be right back!”

“I’ll be here waiting for you.”


End file.
